Special delivery for-
by FourteenDrake
Summary: The world was in shambles, typically that's what happened after age long wars, but it was only Dave's luck he'd get stuck in such dangerous job complete with a rebellion, fish Hitler and varying degrees of explosive canon fodder; oh yeah, being a delivery boy was hardcore. At least his partner was hot. (dumb summary is dumb)


The year is 3413. The human race has launched into a new era after a hundred year war with an Extraterrestrial race known as Erdun-Altaer. It was a war nobody was expecting, some say that even the Altaer were taken by surprise when shots began flying back and forth. The people of earth may have not expected it, but were they sure as hell prepared and ready to fight back.

Humanity's first contact with otherworldly life forms had resulted in a 10 year fude, long negotiations and otherwise poor diplomatic phrasing that lead to battle after battle, fought on every imaginable front. Everything began when the world humans were living on inevitably started running low on resources. It was a long time coming, 2361 would be the last year Earth would be able to sustain the massive population that had accumulated. Even with laws in place, there were just too many people.

Nuclear power plants had sprung up, entire civilizations and cultures, traditions, had died along with the clean air. Respirators were required in major cities, farm land was practically nonexistent. Such was the result of a nuclear war between the most heavily armed countries in the world. In a word, everyone, person or animal was counting on it. They all managed, somehow.

Luckily enough, even with cattle cruelty and chemical infused fruit, the people of earth still had one good thing going for them.

Science.

When weapons with enough fire power to wipe out entire cities were not being constructed, the human race, were sharpening their knives. They were getting an edge sharp enough to cut diamond clean in half. War machines turned into transportation development, people were blasting off to space everyday at speeds you couldn't see. It was all part of an expedition program known as project Pangea, to find new land, a new home for the dying race.

It was only when funding for Pangea ran low that they decided to call it quits. Only not before one last run. They changed coordinates, sped off in an entirely different direction.

That's when hope was pulled out of a rapidly closing tunnel, breathing became easier.

A planet known to the population of the old earth, appropriately named Pangea after the project it was found under, became a sign that everything was going to be okay for once.

But it really wasn't. A year after Pangea was discovered and one-hundred years after the nuclear war; entered the Army of a not-so distant civilization known as the previously mentioned, Erdun-Altaer. Boy were they something else. One wouldn't go as far to say there were superior to humanity, but they sure managed to look it. They were looking to claim Pangea as their own.

Fifteen years. That's how long it took for the feuding between Humans and Altaer to escalate to war when neither side could agree.

The Altaer came at them like animals, that's really the only way to put it. Battles were fought among the stars, on both sea, land and in sky. Humans were on the defensive, knowing how much was at stake, fought harder and harder. The opposition attacked with all they had, bug-like creatures resembling tanks, lasers, plasma. Gunpowder and decay became a familiar smell over the stench of smoke and rust.

Both sides were relentless in the way they fought, one side more brutal, cruel and unpredictable than the other. Faking out, false information, fighting dirty and taunting to name a few. For this, the humans had given the Altaer a name. Trolls.

Trolls were brutal in every sense, rough on every corner, no amount of sand paper would smooth them out. Trolls couldn't be less inclined to care about humans, breaking off one of their very own horns in the heat of battle if void of a weapon simply to have an edge. Over the duration of what had been come to be known as the fight for humanity, a lot was learned about the trolls. For one, not all were equal in the eyes of others, they bled different colors, red being the lowest and as far as humans knew, a rich violet being the highest.

Years past, and there were stories of a resistance, people against the war, trolls and humans allied to end it. Gossip about there being hesitation in the lower blood colors to kill were circulating, 'highbloods' as some had seen them addressed, thinking harder about making attacks on larger groups of soldiers and civilians.

Enter her Imperial Condesce, supposed rightful heir to the throne and ruler over the people of Alternia, the trolls planet of origin.

When the Condesce took over, it seemed like everything just stopped, negotiations were once again taking place and something was worked out. Pangea was to be shared.

The year is still 3413, and history was kind of recorded in a sloppy manner near the end of the war, leaving some questions to be answered. Overall it was just a bunch of government propaganda and conspiracy theories that history books didn't delve into too much.

The planet of Pangea had become home to thousands of humans and trolls alike, with a working government and everything. Her Imperial Condesce still held influence over her people, much like the government of earth still had over their own. Opportunities had sprung up all over the place for work, but over the course of the last 500 years the availability of jobs had become more scarce. The scarcity had brought about the increasing level of poverty in the new era, but earth was fine, it's people, more or less - with new technology given to them by the Altaer, it was truly a time to be alive. Or maybe not.


End file.
